Final Fantasy 73 Chapters in one
by kniggut22011
Summary: This is my first story about final fantasy 7. I'm going to make this a whole lot better but its not horrible for my first time writing. Please review and tell me how bad it sucks.


It was a cool autumn day. The war against Sephiroth was over. After the entire ordeal, the group of heroes that saved the world from immenint destruction were no longer together. They had lost their common cause to join forces. Barret lived in a nearby village by Midgar. Aeris returned to the life stream. Tifa returned to Nibelham, trying to make sense of it all. Cid continued his dreams of building a rocket to go back into space. Vincent returned to his coffin for his final rest. Yuffie returned to Wutai to train further in her martial arts. Only Cloud continued his work of protecting the world.

Although Cloud continued his work, there was so little to do. With Shinra's presidents gone, Midgar almost completely destroyed, the Weapon's returning to the Earth, all he could do was continue to blow up Mako reactors. It wasn't long though until all of them were destroyed. He still drove the Highwind around but he had done so many things and seen all of the world that he was dumbfounded at what to do next. He thought he would go see his one true love. Yuffie.

Yuffie was receiving her final honors for completely passing the training of her ancestors. Just then she heard a WHOOOOSH sound. She ran out the window, jumped down 20 stories, and landed perfectly on the ground. She saw the Highwind hovering nearby. She ran up to it in joy of seeing Cloud again. They had not seen eachother since he had fallen into the lifestream.

Cloud jumped down from the highwind, carrying his original Buster sword. Yuffie ran up to him and tackled him with excitement. "Hey" she exclaimed. "How are you?" as she punched him in his hard protruding chest. Cloud being as strong as he was didn't even budge.

"Fine" he said. "And how have you been?" As he stared at her short, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and small breasts that rubbed up against him.

"Fine, but now never more perfect!" She exclaimed. She told of her rigorous training excercises and all the things she's accomplished since their departure.

They were overjoyed with excitement to see eachother again. He asked, "So what are you doing later today?" She was shocked seeing this as an obvious pick up line.

"Nothing, I was just going to hang out around the house." She said. She was hoping that the broad, spikey haired man was going to ask her out.

"Since your not doing anything," he said, "Do you wanna go to the Gold Saucer with me?" Oh how she felt over delighted at this. Although they had a bad experience of betrayal last time, she wasn't skeptical.

"Sure" she said. "I'd be thrilled!" Cloud didn't know where the Gold Saucer idea came from but it was looking pretty bright.

"Alright, when do you want to go?" He asked.

"How about now?" She said.

"Ok, lets go!" and they jumped up into the Highwind.

Reader's note, if you have no clue what FF7 is, then here is a term list

Life Stream-where souls go when they die. Its basically the blood of the planet.

Mako Reactor-a type of power plant that sucks the life stream from the planet and makes energy.

Midgar-A city that has 8 Mako Reactors in it. Was partially destroyed due to an incident in the game.

Highwind-a very large airship that was used during FF7 to travel to different places.

Gold Saucer-an amusement park with rides, games, chocobos and other stuff.

Chocobo-A type of ostrich looking animal that comes in the colors yellow, gold, black, pink/red, green, blue, dark blue that are rode in races and used to cross marshy areas in a short amount of time.

Sephiroth-Cloud's former master/trainer that he served with in Soldier. He later learned of his mother that was thought to be an Ancient of the world but was rather a destroyer of the world.

Soldier-a group of special Shinra soldiers that were elites in every way. Cloud was never a true member of soldier but did defeat sephiroth once during a battle. It was thought Sephiroth died, but rather became stronger.

Ancient-The first people of the world. People of their kind slowly changed their ways and persecuted the ones with the beliefs of the old. Aeris was a direct descendant of the Ancients.

Ch. 2

As they were on their way to the Gold Saucer, something happened. A failure in the engine caused the Highwind's forward thrusters to stop. They were suspended in midair over the ocean. Cloud said to Yuffie, "I'll go check it out, stay here." She nodded and as he went to the engine room she yelled for him.

"Cloud" she said. "Don't leave me. I'm afraid."

"Ok, lets go check it out." They walked to the engine room and found that the forward thrusters overheated. He said, "It looks like we're going to be here for the night.

"Darn" she said. "Until then, what do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure." he said. "Do you want to look through the weapons? We still have them all from our previous journeys together."

"Alright!" she exclaimed. "I've been wanting to see them for a long time!" They headed down to the storage and something about her just seemed to emanate from her. She no longer had air sickness. She was so beautiful. How every step her clothes would move, how every time she looked at him, she would smile. He felt a sort of warmness inside of him. She began to open the door, and before she could, she heard a light kweh. "What was that?" she asked.

Remembering that a few days ago he had just bred a Golden chocobo, he said, "That was the chocobo." It looks like we're not going to have to wait after all.

She asked, "Can we still take some time to see the weapons?"

"Yes" he said, and they walked in. The first ones were Barret's weapons. His hand mounted machine guns. They were still as shiney and new as before. He remembered their first mission together, when they were both so new to the saving the planet idea. Barret and Cloud, on running away as the bomb was about to go off. Next was Cloud's weapons. He kept his swords very well kept also. He saw his Nail bat which was still in as good as condition when he last fought with it. They skipped along until they found Yuffie's weapons.

"Mine are also well kept." she said. "Who's been cleaning and taking care of them?"

"I have" said Cloud. "I have had some time on my hands so I decided to make sure they were always as bright and distinguished as they were when we used them. It sort of brings back old memories huh?"

Remembering her days of stealing materia, she sighed, "Yes, it sure does." She was uneasy talking about the past but it had brought them so close together. As they walked to the exit, they noticed they were holding hands.

They looked at each other and Cloud said, "Are you ready?" She nodded and they went to the chocobo to ride to the Gold Saucer.

Readers note

Here's a few more words for you to learn if you don't know FF7.

Materia-Type of rock that goes inside of weapons and allows one to perform magical feats. Must have magical strength as well as materia in order to work properly.

Ch. 3

Cloud and Yuffie went to the chocobo. Cloud carefully petted it and whispered gently, "Are you ready to go for a ride?"

The chocobo said "Kweh" in such a manner that both Cloud and Yuffie realized that it wasn't feeling well. Cloud gave it some greens.

He then said, "It looks like we really aren't going anywhere. Do you want to get some sleep? There's two bedrooms in the upper levels away from the motors."

She said, "Ok, but. . . " and her voice trailed off.

He asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, she said, its just I don't want to be alone. . ." A sound of weakness was in her voice. Obviously she was afraid or very lonely. Cloud could not resist not staying in the same room as her. He wasn't thinking of sex or anything of the sort. He was thinking of spending time with the love of his life. Her beautiful body, so slender, yet so feminine. So perfect in every way and not only that, but her innocence. She was too sweet and kind.

"Ok, I understand." he said. They then walked up to the bedroom. As they went inside, they only saw one bed. He asked, "Do you want to check the other room to see if there is another bed in it?"

Unsure how Cloud felt toward her she replied, "Sure." They went to the other bedroom and it had two beds in it. They each got in a bed and said, goodnight.

It started to get dark. Yuffie started thinking, and was soon afraid of being so alone even though Cloud was just a few feet away. She got up, and went to Cloud's bed. She then got under the covers with him and snuggled close to him.

Cloud was still awake. He said, "Yuffie?"

She said, "Please Cloud, just let me be." He looked at her, studied her beautiful young face, took her chin, and kissed her. He embraced her lovingly. As the kiss ended, she said, "I want to be with you. I know Tifa likes you but I really want to be with you."

He said, "I want the same o so much." He began to have her roll on top of him, and she laid on his chest with her breasts so soft on top of him, and stared at him. She hugged on him so tightly. She was yet again afraid to let go. He kissed her again and said, "I love you. I always have, and I always will."

She blushed, looking for the right words to say. All she could manage was, "I love you too." He then rolled her onto her back. She was breathing deeply. He began rubbing the sides of her chest with his fingertips. She would lose her breath for seconds, and sometimes unable to breath. As his hands went back and forth, along her chest and slowly down her thighs, she began to blush uncontrollably.

He first pulled up her shirt and started rubbing her more. His hands were warm, but rough. Each time they passed down her, she would moan a little. He then began to unbutton her shorts. Then the zipper. She was biting on her finger, unable to look and was becoming hot. He slowly pulled down her shorts and took them off. She finally managed to look at him. His eyes green from mako, but ever so lovely. He looked at her, and kissed her. Then he slowly started to kiss down her neck, and then began to lick at her chest. Down the middle, down to the navel. He started to kiss there more and all she could do was blush and moan. She wanted him badly.

He then began to take off her bra. As soon as he took it off, she immediately grabbed her breasts. Unable to control herself, she began to fondle them. He came back up and kissed her passionately. He then proceeded to go down. Further down. She could no longer control herself. She began to take off Clouds shirt. He was relucant at first not wanting to stop pleasuring her, but then he gave in. Yuffie began to moan like wild. She could no longer take this great pleasure without Cloud. She pulled back on his head, and began to take off his pants.

As she began to look at his body, she noticed so many things. He had so many scars on his chest and stomach. She continued to take off his pants. Hurriedly, unable to undo the button, she broke it and pulled them down. Then, they proceeded to make love. At first, she was being hurt. All the pain came to an end. She was wrapped around his waist. At the moment of climax, they both began to kiss. It was true love.


End file.
